<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On film by ohfrickyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579940">On film</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou'>ohfrickyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On film [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Photography, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boudoir photography, or sensual photography, is a photographic style featuring intimate, sensual, romantic, and sometimes erotic images of its subjects in a photographic studio, bedroom or private dressing room environment, primarily intended for the private enjoyment of the subject and his or her romantic partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On film [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On film</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on mobile so don't hate on spelling mistakes plz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silk felt soft against your skin as johnny secured the blindfold in it's place. "Feels alright?", with a nod you let him know you were still doing fine.<br/>
The blindfold was your choice, you thought it might help against the nerves. You weren't used to posing in front of a camera let alone posing sensual.</p><p>It was about a month ago that your boyfriend proposed the idea to you. He has always been interested in photography, with you being one of his favourite subjects. Recently he had taken an interest in Jennifer Bailey's work, she was an artist that focused on boudoir photography. Johnny would love to try it out with you but he knew you were a bit self-conscious about your body. </p><p>He'd brought it up casually while you two were lounging around the house on a saturday afternoon, "So i've been thinking about trying out some new things with photography, dive into a new genre you know? And i was just wondering if you might want to model for me?" </p><p>You had modeled for Johhny a few times before so without much thought to it you agreed.</p><p>"It's a boudoir photoshoot though," quickly followed by a reassuring "only if you're fine with it ofcourse." </p><p>Johnny was a loving and good boyfriend and in the past he always made you feel comfortabel and beautiful during the photoshoots, so why not try something out of your comfort zone? If it truly is uncomfortable you can also tell him you want to stop. "Yeah i'll try it." </p><p>And that's how you ended up in a black lace lingerie set, blindfolds on Johnny and yours bed. You were sat on your knees with your hands behind your back trying to make yourself look submissive, knowing that that's what Johnny likes. You heard the camera shutter going off a bunch of times, some muttered words from Johnny in-between shutters about how gorgeous you looked.</p><p>"Could you tilt your head back a bit?"<br/>
You ajusted your position till it felt right, you felt him coming closer and you heard the shutter again. </p><p>You two went through a bunch of different poses, some more suggestive than others. A few bordering on just pornografic.</p><p>You never knew you had a kink for this, but something about Johnny taking photos of you in such a vulnerable state was turning you on immensely. However you didn't want to ruin his photoshoot so you just kept it to softly rubbing your thighs together.</p><p>Unbeknownst to you your boyfriend wasn't in a much better situation, his erection quite visible through the gym shorts he was wearing. Due to the blindfold you couldn't see Johnny, but Johnny could see you and he could also clearly see how turned on you were. He had known you for long enough to know all the telltale signes that you were horny and if that wasn't enough the slight wet patch that was forming on your panties gave you away completely. Seeing you becoming more desperate with each shutter of his camera he decided to tease you a little, as if you weren't horny enough already.</p><p>"Babe do you feel comfortable taking of the top? It's just that the straps are in the way for some of the shots." He tried to phrase it as an innocent question with no ill intend and that's how you took it.<br/>
"Oh sure no problem." Having become more comfortable in front of the camera you took the bra off without much hesitation.</p><p>In your current position you were lying on your back with your face turned towards to side. As to 'adjust your position' Johnny softly touched your face and chest. Just the soft touch felt so much more intense because of your lack of vision combined with you being so turned on. A small whimper left your mouth as his sleeves brushed past your hard nipples, you were silently hoping that he didn't hear that.</p><p>"Could you turn around and sit on your knees? With your face down."<br/>
With some help from Johnny's wandering hands you managed to get into the position.<br/>
"Yeah, perfect just like that."</p><p>At this point you couldn't help but wonder if your boyfriend had noticed the wet spot that you could feel growing on your panties. You were beyond turned on and secrectly hoping that the shoot would come to an end soon.<br/>
So caught up in your own thoughts you hadn't noticed that Johnny's camera shutter sound had stopped, you only noticed it when his hands stopped being innocent hands guiding you into position and started touching you dangerously ose to your core. You couldn't help but to let out a small moan from the unexpected touch.</p><p>"I guess you're enjoying this more than i thought you would babygirl." He said while continuing to stroke your inner thighs, sometimes placing fleeting touches against your pussy. He clenched his teeth as the view of you completely at his mercy got to him, he loved that he could turn you on this easily. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry Johnny, b-but please touch me. I need you so bad." Normally you didn't resort to begging so soon, but you were already feeling so on edge that you would do anything for him to put his dig inside you as soon as possible. </p><p>"You beg so pretty." He cooed at you, he decided to have a little mercy on you seeing as were so needy and begged so prettily. He slipped to fingers inside of you smoothly, the moisture from your pussy making the slide easy for his thick fingers.<br/>
He thrusted his fingers in and out in a slow pace, bending them slightly upwards to reach your sweet spot. At this point you were unable to keep your sounds in pretty moans slipping out of your mouth.</p><p>His fingers stilled inside you and you were just about to complain as you heard the camera shutter going off making you clench around his fingers. That in-turn made Johnny groan.<br/>
"You look so pretty like this all spread out for me, ruined by just my fingers. You were so turned on, i didn't even touch you all i did was take pictures and you got so wet for me. This pretty pussy got all wet for me, all mine."</p><p>As always his words made you feel dirty and perfect at the same time, he truly knew how to play your body.</p><p>Johnny tugged your panties of your legs and tossed them away, he took his fingers out of your pussy and stuck them into your mouth with a simple 'suck'. You heard pictures being taken and apparently Johnny had taken his cock out as he was now rubbing his bare crotch against your ass. He took his fingers out of your mouth leaving you gasping, you needed to be filled and were about to beg for more as suddenly you felt Johhny slowly slide in. He took his time, making sure you were feeling the right amount of pain and pleasure as his thick cock stretched you out. He always filled you up so nicely, no matter how many times you two had fucked already you just couldn't get enough.</p><p>Settling his hands on your hips he grasped them tightly as he started moving. He started slow but quickly but it up into a hard pace. He slapped your ass making you let out a particular loud moan, which only spurred him on to fuck you harder. </p><p>One of his hands moved from your hips to your throat, he grasped it just enought to slightly cut of your airflow and pulled your body against his allowing him to penetrate deeper. He kept up his rough pace as you could quickly feel yourself nearing your orgasm.</p><p>"I'm so close Johhny, you make me feel s-so good" you moaned in his ear.</p><p>In response he took his other hand of your hip and started rubbing circles on your clit just the way Johhny knew you liked it.</p><p>"Come for me baby, you've been such a good girl."</p><p>At that you came, your whole body shaking from the overwhelming orgasm. You let yourself fall forward unto the bed into your orginal postion as you kept clenching around Johnny. After a few more thrusts he couldn't hold on any longer and you felt his come inside you. </p><p>"Fuck that was amazing, I love you." "I love you too Johnny " you weakly let out, your whole body felt like jello. You could feel Johnny pulling out carefully, he reached up and undid your blindfold. Instead of the normal cuddles and sweet aftercare you heard soem shuffling behind you, after your eyes had adjusted to the light you looked behind you to find your boyfriend with his camera in his hand. "Please stay like this for a bit." And you didnt have it in you to protest, not when he asked with that sweet look on his face, so you lied back down as he approached you.</p><p>He spread your legs and took pictures of the cum that was starting to drip out of your pussy. He held the camera with one hand while his other started playing with the cum, smearing it around and making a mess but doing it soflt as to not make you oversensitive. When he finally had the perfect shot he gathered his cum and fed it to you, you obediently licked his fingers clean.</p><p>And then finally he cuddled you, thanking you for posing, saying you were amazing and promising a nice warm bath to clean up the mess he made. While you could only think about how happy you were to lie in the arms of the best boyfriend that you could imagine.</p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was thinking of maybe doing a second hapter were another member fucks y/n while johhny films/participates, but idk yet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>